The field of this invention relates to leveling devices and more particularly to a structure leveling device which is designed primarily to be used in conjunction with a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle.
When operating recreational vehicles, it is usual for the operators to stop for a given period of time such as within a campground or the like. At times, stopping may be only overnight, and at other times may be for a plurality of days. Many times the location that is selected for stopping is on terrain that is not precisely level. If the terrain is not level, the floor of the recreational vehicle is also not level. When human beings are moving across the floor and the floor is not level, it is an uncomfortable situation. Also, many of the recreational vehicles include refrigerators. It is required for correct refrigerator operation that the refrigerator be maintained level.
Therefore, there has long been a need to utilize a leveling device in conjunction with a recreational vehicle. Common versions of this leveling device would be pieces of wood, cement blocks, bricks or the like. Also, it has been common to utilize some form of a jack. However, the jack is an expensive form of leveling device and also requires some operation in order to locate the recreational vehicle at a level position. Also, there is a possibility that the vehicle could be disengaged from the jack accidentally, such as by the wind.